


Your house is my house

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Bill's got possession of Dipper's body. He might as well make good use of it.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Noncontober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Your house is my house

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of [noncontober](https://twitter.com/statuscrows/status/1300074830100824068). prompt: underaged

"Wow, I'm really rocking this meat suit," Bill says, poking Dipper's face and watching in the mirror as his cheeks move around. He's been doing this for a while, pinching his skin, pulling on his hair, tugging at his eyelids, and laughing every time he gets a particularly interesting sensation out of Dipper's body. Dipper is a lot softer than the other humans Bill's possessed, being mostly baby fat and unblemished skin.

"Will you stop that already?!" Dipper finally snaps, floating behind Bill.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty much done," Bill says, letting go of Dipper’s face. He holds out a hand. "Here, why don't you take your body back too?"

Dipper blinks. "Huh?"

"Here. Hurry up, do you want your body back or not?"

"Really?" A charmingly misguided rush of relief crosses his face. Dipper floats forward, a hand outstretched and Bill holds up his hand in return, inviting him to shake it. Unlike the first time he'd taken Bill's hand, Dipper phases right through it.

Bill cackles. "No, not really! I haven't even gotten started! Jeez kid, if you don't have your brains what _do_ you have? Because you sure don't have your body!"

Dipper crosses his arms over his chest. "That didn't seem necessary."

"Because I'm a demon of good manners and fair play." Bill's short laugh turns into a snort which actually startles him. He touches Dipper's nose. "Your body sure does make a lot of fun, disgusting noises."

"Ugh, I know."

"Mm." Bill runs a hand down Dipper's face, feeling the warmth of corporeal skin under his palm. "Weird. Not an impressive weird, but definitely weird."

There’s no response to that. Bill lowers his hand, turning to where Dipper is floating. The kid looks oddly pensive, not just scared or angry like he has been, but genuinely uncomfortable at the sight of Bill enjoying his skin. It's a great look on him.

"Oh," says Bill, "I'm having a great idea!" He grabs a startled Dipper by the ankle, tossing him over to Mabel's bed.

Dipper squeaks and flails to an uncomfortable stop, hovering part of the way through the bed.

"Pop a squat, little man!" Bill spreads his arms wide. "How about before I burn your precious journal and stop you from ever being able to get in my way again, I take this cute, sweaty little flesh prison on a test ride?"

"A test—“ Dipper's eyes widen. "What-what do you mean?"

"Come on, you know what I mean!"

"I'm not going to let you—"

"What are you gonna do about it? Flail around? Cry some invisible tears and hope the second hand embarrassment stops me?" He shucks off Dipper's vest and flings it at the boy. Dipper ducks reflexively, though the clothing phases right through him. "Jokes on you, kid! I'm a trillion years old! Tears aren't going to start working on me now!"

"Would you hold on a second?!" He ducks again as Bill throws his shirt.

"Ha! Are you blushing? You don't even have a real face right now."

"You-you can't be serious!"

"You're right," Bill says, "I can't! I'm literally incapable of it. But!" He yanks the button open on Dipper's shorts then pulls the zipper down. "I'm definitely going to use your stupid little pre-pubescent body to have a good time and you're gonna float there and watch."

"Oh my god, absolutely not. I'm leaving." Dipper's astral form is trembling. "If I can't stop you from doing this I'm not going to watch it! I'm finding my sister and warning her about you."

"Lame," Bill says, sitting down on Dipper's bed. "You have to stay and watch, otherwise how am I supposed to enjoy your disgust and fear?"

"That's your problem!"

"If you say so!" He flops down on the bed, tugging at the waistband of Dipper's underwear. "I'll keep going for a while then. Or maybe I'll go and see if anyone in town is interested in having a piece of your body. It's not like I mind sharing as long as I get to experience lots of pain."

"No!"

Bill's eyes flash. "Then stay _right_ where you are and let your good friend Bill teach you a little something, kay?"

Dipper bites his lip but doesn't try to fly off again.

"Good." With that Bill wiggles ungracefully out of Dipper's boxers and tosses them aside.

"Aw, would you look at that!" He sits up a little, spreading his knees wide and staring down at Dipper's soft cock. "Just as small and cute as the rest of you."

"Ew, don't say that," Dipper mumbles.

Bill laughs and pokes at Dipper's balls with what's probably too much force, judging by the jolt that goes through him. "Hello, little friend," he says, "are you the smallest, sexual appendage I've ever possessed? Because I think you just might be."

"You probably don't go around possessing a lot of twelve year olds!"

"That's true. Lucky you, huh Pine Tree?" Bill reaches down again, this time taking Dipper's cock between his fingers and pinching.

"Hey!" Dipper shouts, sounding offended for his own body.

"Wow, that really hurt!" Bill says. He does it again, and then a third time because wow, ouch. "I'm a genius. I can't believe you humans get anything done when pain is so much fun!"

"What's so fun about it?"

Bill sighs, pinches himself again, and then laughs. "What, do you need me to whip out a human language dictionary and point to the word fun for you? It's fun because it's fun. Don't worry your little human brain over—oh here we go, that's new."

Midsentence Bill had gone from only pinching Dipper to stroking him and, even though Bill's only copying what he's seen other humans do, he starts to get hard.

"Still so small and cute. Bite sized."

He sees Dipper shudder out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't say that."

"Not even an impressive bite size, because let me tell you, I've got some big mouthed friends." He takes his other hand and digs his nails into Dipper's cock which feels just delightfully awful. "If I had a physical form I could devour you whole in one bite. Isn't that a neat thought?"

"You're a freak."

Bill looks over at Dipper, studying his bright red face, barely visible behind his hands. "Duh. Here's a little or something you might enjoy. A secret about the author you're so curious about."

"The author?" Dipper asks, attention immediately locked on Bill again. Bill laughs at that.

"Yeah, sure. I do owe you for destroying his laptop. You guys were a lot alike, and I got to watch him indulge in one of his human hobbies all the time, just like I've been watching you." He lets go of Dipper's cock to move lower, past his balls and towards his entrance. "He was a pretty lonely guy. Wanna guess what it was?"

Panic spread across Dipper's face. "No, no way, I'm not interested!"

"Too late!" Bill yells, shoving two fingers into his hole. "Oh! Ouch! Hahaha, that really hurts! I'm definitely doing this wrong."

"Oh my god!" Dipper covers his eyes.

"What're you feeling so shy about? It's your tiny human body that I'm using, not some stranger." Bill starts aggressively moving his fingers, working the dry digits out of Dipper's hole and then forcing them back in. "This is amazing, no wonder the author did this so much. Isn't that great? I'm helping you get closer to him."

"Please just shut up."

"Nope. Human bodies are so fun. Look at yours!" He takes Dipper's cock in hand again. "Even though you're in so much pain you feel nauseous, you're still all aroused and your brain is sending out sexy chemicals that mean you want more. Not the best engineering on the part of you humans."

His body is flushed and shaking the more Bill continues, apparently reacting pretty well to the pain and violence. There's precome leaking down Dipper's cock which Bill acknowledges with a small pause and a laughed out "gross" before he goes back to stroking, hand more slick.

"For a weak sack of fluids and pain receptors, your body isn't bad," Bill says. "I'll do this again once I'm done burning your journal, and then maybe a few more times." His voice goes breathy and he actually moans. "Woah, did you hear that? I didn't even do it on purpose!"

"I hate you so much," Dipper says.

"Cheer up, Dip!" Bill's voice is strained. "When a being as old and powerful as me likes your mortal body you're supposed to take it as a compliment."

"Who would take that as a compliment?!"

Bill laughs. "I see, you're angry because I'm the only one getting off. Well, don't worry, once I've got a physical form of my own I'll let you enjoy it when I play with your body." His eyes go half-lidded, back arching. "I'll break you apart and subject you to agonies a thousand times worse than this and I'm sure you'll have way more fun than I'm having!"

Dipper's frozen, unable to say anything in response to that while Bill works his body through an orgasm. He comes with a sharp laugh, chest heaving and hand still working on his cock way past the point of sensitivity.

"Neat, new pain!" Bill stares down at the mess on his stomach and his oversensitive cock.

"Bill—"

"No, no, you're right, I've got work to do if I want to actually go through with all of my plans." He stumbles to his feet with another laugh. "I can probably break some bones on the way just for fun. Alright kid, go ahead and try to thwart me. I'm gonna get dressed and stir up some trouble."

"So how'd it feel to be a ghost?" Mabel asks that night, when both of them are getting ready for bed. "Could you see other ghosts? Is the Mystery Shack haunted? How many ghosts were there? Did one of them have an old timey mustache?"

"Nah, no old timey mustaches," Dipper says, settling into bed. "And I wasn't a ghost, I was in an astral form. I think."

Mabel blows a raspberry. "Boring."

"Yeah. Minus the entire 'Bill walking around in my body' panic it wasn't that cool. Floating got old pretty fast."

Dipper switches off the light after that and the two of them say goodnight. Within seconds Mabel is snoring but Dipper stays awake, staring at the attic ceiling.

His entire body aches. Dipper let Mabel put an ice pack on his knee earlier after she'd noticed him limping and Dipper hadn't been able to explain the real reason for it. He’s decided to cross his fingers and hope the pain goes away on its own.

After a few minutes of feeling his boxers rub against his very sensitive dick, Dipper raises his blanket over his head and lifts his boxers so he can examine himself again. He's pink from being rubbed raw and still has tiny crescent shaped marks from his nails. He reaches a tentative hand down to brush a thumb over the indentations.

The marks sting and Dipper's cock twitches.

Dipper let's go of his shorts with a snap of elastic and pops his head out of the covers.

"Nope," he says aloud. "Absolutely not."


End file.
